Can I have this dance?
by xMagicalletters
Summary: Draco follows Hermione and watches as she dances...


**A/N:** I do NOT own any characters, Draco and Hermione belong to JK Rowling (*sob* I could have been rich xD) and the song is _Can I Have This Dance_ from High School Musical 3 (Yes, I did actually like HSM 3 xD)

* * *

**Can I Have This Dance?**

Draco Malfoy was patrolling the corridors (since he was Head boy) when he saw Hermione looking around and then silently slip into the Room of Requirement. Wondering why the hell she would skimp on Head girl duties he walked back and forth thinking _I really want to know what Granger is up to_. The third time walking past, a door revealed itself. Cautiously, Draco opened it and crept in. He found himself in a big empty room, with mirrors at one end and it was lit by a big chandelier. Glancing around he spotted a grand piano tucked into a corner, and Hermione.

Hermione was dressed in a knee length, light blue halter-neck dress that hugged her curves and flared a little at the bottom. Giving an experimental pirouette, she spun gracefully on the spot twice, her dress spinning with her. Smiling, she pointed her wand at the piano which struck up tune. Taking a deep breath, she put one hand on her imaginary partner's shoulder, and the other one held up in the air like she was holding hands. Slowly she started dancing.

_**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.**_

_**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next  
**_

Watching her, Draco felt an urge to fill the spot of her imaginary dancing partner. He quickly thought of a suitable change of clothes and the waited for the right moment to join in. As she spun once again, with her arm above her head, he caught her by the hand.

_**  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
**_

Feeling someone else hold her hand Hermione nearly lost her balance, but strong arms around her waist held her securely. Looking up, she found herself gazing into silver grey eyes. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. He only smiled secretly in reply, stepped back and bowed, one hand outstretched towards her. Despite herself she accepted it and he pulled her close. Listening to the music, she let him guide her.

_**  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all**_

_**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**_

In perfect harmony, they danced across the room, eyes locked onto each other. Draco felt a warm sensation flood him as he danced with her, and stared into those warm light brown eyes. He saw passion, confusion and amusement and… something. Something he couldn't name. It was a spark, a flame, of… longing? desire? lust? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that he wished this moment would last forever.

_**  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
**_

With her hand in Draco's, dancing effortlessly across the floor Hermione felt at peace and complete. Her shoes made soft clacking noises as she stepped and spun, as she held onto Draco's hand gently.

_**  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
**_

Slowing down they locked eyes for a moment before he leaned her back in a gentle ending pose, _just like in the movies _he thought and grinned.

Drawing Hermione closer to him, he realised how much he loved the smell of her hair, the feel of her in his arms and how graceful she always looked. Looking down at her, a smile playing on her lips and a sparkle in her eye, he couldn't help but to lean down and kiss her softly.

_**  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
**_

_Wait, what?_ Hermione thought, _what IS he doing?_ Before she knew it she kissed him back. He pulled her upright and blushed faintly, his normally pale cheeks acquiring a light pink tinge. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. I… I liked it. I like you Draco," the words tumbled from her lips unchecked. Her eyes widened when she realised what she had said, and looked at the ground, her cheeks flushed. Blinking, the weight of what she had blurted out hit him. Chuckling softly, he put a cool finger underneath her chin and tilted it upwards whispering, "What a coincidence. I like you too… Hermione," he kissed her again. "Now," he grinned sexily, "can I have this dance?"

_**  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance**_


End file.
